Demigods and the Hunger Games
by nikstertrikster
Summary: Percy and the other 6 demigods just won their war with Gaea, and are definitely ready for some peace and quiet. But Gaea knew that even if she was defeated, she had another plan. It was in the prophecy all along. When the demigods suddenly appear in Panem with an unexpected visit, they now realize what the Doors of Death really are
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Percy POV

 _Gaea had been defeated. The biggest prophecy was no more. Life turned back to normal (well, as normal as it could be). Finally I could live my life without worrying about dying...At least for now…._

Boy, I wish. Well, the first part was true. We had finally defeated Gaea. Dirt Face fell back into a slumber. The Romans and the Greeks became friends. There was no more worry that our camp was going to be destroyed. There was no more hidden secrets that the gods were keeping from us. No more other types of demigods. They swore on the River Styx and everything…

I was exhausted. I mean, this battle was 100 times worse than Kronos. Gods, thinking about it makes me angry. I lost one of my best friends in this battle. Leo Valdez. Man, that dude sacrificed his life to save us. He was the true hero. He was the reason why we won. Gods, I miss him.

Around Camp Half-Blood, everyone was pitching in to help clean up the destruction of our camp.

Annabeth grumbled. "We just fought the battle of our lives, and won't let us rest until we clean this place up. Typical Chiron."

I couldn't blame her. My knees were about to buckle, I had a splitting headache, I had cuts and bruises everywhere, and I could barely walk. Other than that I was awesome.

"The Hypnos cabin is calling my name." I weakly smiled at Annabeth.

"We're the heroes of Olympus Seaweed Brain! How about sneaking out? She grinned slyly.

"Whatever you say Wise Girl."

We walked to the lake. I put my arm around her. She smelled like cinnamon.

"Hey Perc?"

"Yea?"

"Remember when we were like 12? And we were so nervous and afraid?" She laughed.

"How can I forget?"

"I'm just so glad I've spent these last 6 years with you."

"Even almost being stretched out by Crusty? Or me turning into a Guinea pig by Circe?" I snorted.

She smiled. And kissed me. "Even that."

We snuck back to the cabin area, trying not to be seen. Mission accomplished. I hugged Annabeth

"See you tomorrow Wise Girl."

"See you Seaweed Brain."

Annabeth and I split up and went to our cabins. I entered what was left of the Poseidon cabin. Tyson was running around the cabin, looking afraid, his eye scrunching up, holding back tears.

Suddenly, I got nervous. "Tyson, what's wrong buddy? We just won the war of our lives?

He grew tense. Sigh. So much for some peace and quiet. "Brother, it is not over. I hear strange people talking in my head. Bad headaches. They said-

Time stopped for about two full seconds. Then the world started to spin. Flashes of colors spun around. Then everything went back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy POV

I awoke, stepping on someone's elbow. I stood up and saw Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Annabeth, all standing and look just as confused as I was.

Wait, if they were all standing up, whose elbow was I stepping on?

I looked down. I couldn't quite make out the face but I saw a mischievous grin, and right away my mind just started to go crazy.

Oh. My. Gods. "LEOOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed.

"The one and o-

"WHAT IN ZEUS ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

The other 5 demigods, all who were now clearly all awake, stood there gaping for about 10 seconds.

Then all hell broke loose.

"Wha-"

"Is this a dream?"

Hazel pinched herself

Frank and Hazel were bawling. Piper was weeping into Jason's shirt, whose eyes couldn't take it any longer. He began to cry tears of joy. Annabeth, who silently crying was muttering to herself. "How in Hades' name is this possible, blah blah blah."

Jason wiped off tears from his cheek. "Man Leo, you have no idea how happy we are that you're here.

He smiled with no emotion whatsoever. "Got that right, "he said grimly.

I've never seen Leo so…. Well bummed. Something was up. But… there was something different about him.

He was no longer covered in grease. He wore a white shirt and slacks. He no longer smelled like oil. It was a familiar smell, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

Wait a second.

I took another whiff. That was nothing other than moon lace.

"Leo, dead or not, you got 10 seconds to tell me why you smell like moon lace, why your wearing that white shirt, and where the hell you were," I said.

10 seconds past. I reached for Riptide. It wasn't in my pocket. Impossible. Where the hell are we?

It was Frank who broke the silence. "Um, Leo, no offense, but aren't you like dead?"

Leo raised his eyebrow. "Glad to see you so happy. Anyone up for tofu burgers made by I, Chef Leo, while I explain what's going on?


End file.
